


Coming Home - Terminator Style

by olli01a



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olli01a/pseuds/olli01a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah and Cameron are coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home - Terminator Style

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you very much to my Co-Author Kore.
> 
> Disclaimer: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles are the property of Warner Bros. Television, C2 Pictures, FOX, Josh Friedman, Andy Vajna, Mario Kassar and James Middleton. No profit is intended in the writing of this story.

John heard tires squealing and looked out of the window. Cameron and Sarah were back. He frowned as Cameron hopped from the driver’s seat to help his mother hobble towards the house. The terminator’s face was a bloody mess.

“What happened?” he yelled as he ran from the house.

Sarah looked up. “I stubbed my toe.”

“You kicked a Triple Eight.” Cameron said with an unusual hint of accusation.

“What!” John gaped at his mother.

Sarah ignored him and focused on Cameron. “I had to do something. He was tearing your head off.”

“I had the situation under control.”

“Oh right. Pinned down and screaming at me to get away is under control.”

John blinked, the savior of humanity was used to being the center of attention. Now neither his mother nor his protector was acknowledging his existence.

“You can not risk yourself unarmed against a terminator.” Cameron's voice was strident and emotional.

“I will not abandon you to be destroyed!” Sarah yelled.

They continued to bicker while John helped Cameron settle his Mom on the couch. He desperately wanted them to shut up. “You two are acting completely crazy... or in love… or both!”

Both women froze. Sarah’s face turned beet red while Cameron's became deer in headlights blank. The sudden silence was somehow more deafening than their argument.

Cameron opened her mouth to speak. Sarah panicked. “Cameron!” 

Did his mother just call her Cameron? John looked between them. His young brain churned as they gazed intently into each other's eyes. “Oh God... it's both.”

He found himself pinned by twin glares as both women snapped, “We're not crazy!”


End file.
